


Room Service

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Drama, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey





	Room Service

## Room Service

by Grey

Blair is only 16 and Jim is 24. All sex is consensual.

* * *

Title: Room Service  
Author: Grey  
Fandom: THE SENTINEL  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: New/Complete  
Archive: Yes, to all but 852 Prospect. Email: Grey853@aol.com  
Series/Sequel: No  
Date: July 2000  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Summary: Jim's on leave and meets a young Blair Sandburg at his hotel. 

Notes: Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for her constant support. 

Warnings: Jim's 24 and Blair's only 16 in this coming of age story. 

Room Service  
By Grey 

"His name's Blair Sandburg." 

Startled, Jim glanced up from his paper. "Who?" 

"You know who. The pretty boy with the curls at dinner." 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Even as he protested, he knew the response, knew that he'd finally fucked up big time. 

Brad Benson turned around in the desk chair and focused on Jim, the amusement playing across his handsome features. "You know what I'm talking about." 

"Why don't you explain it to me?" Jim folded the paper and put it aside, his heart racing, but his face stony, not a single hint to reveal the underlying panic. 

Patiently, Brad stood up and straddled the chair backwards. He rested his folded arms on the highest rung and stared at Jim. "Listen, how long have we been stationed together now?" 

"A year next month." 

"And this is the second leave we've taken together, right?" 

"Where's this going, Benson?" 

"I'm just saying that we've spent a lot of time together. We're trained to observe, Jim. Survival training and all that shit, so I've been doing that. You're not obvious about it, not usually anyway, but I'm not blind. I saw the way you looked at the kid yesterday in the locker room and then tonight at dinner." 

Uneasy, Jim shook his head. "There's nothing to see." 

"Come on, man. I haven't seen you look at anybody like that since Joyce, and we both know you slept with her that same weekend." 

"You slept with her, too." 

"True." Brad smiled at the fond memory and shook his head. "I'm just saying, it's no big deal to me if you want to date this guy. We're coming off a rough tour and I owe you. If you hadn't been there, well, we both know I would've been seriously fucked. Speaking of which, how's your leg? You were limping before." 

Unconsciously, Jim rubbed his left thigh, the bullet wound still a constant dull ache even after a month of healing and physical therapy. "It's fine, and don't change the subject. What makes you think I'd lose my mind and go after some kid even on R and R?" 

"Because you need to. You need to loosen up, Ellison. We've only got a couple of days left before we ship out to god knows where. You need to give yourself a break. Don't worry about me. I'm trained to keep my mouth shut." 

Fuck. Swallowing hard, Jim rubbed his face with both hands and surrendered. "I was so careful." 

"Yeah, you were. I didn't have a real clue until yesterday." 

"Yesterday?" 

"In the locker room. Kid bent over to pick up your dirty white socks and towels and I thought you were going to come right there." 

"Fuck, Benson, he's just a kid." 

"He's got to be at least sixteen or he couldn't work here. Besides, from what I can tell, it's not one-sided." 

Throat dry, his gut knotted, Jim swung his legs over the side of his bed. "Why do you say that?" 

"Because while you were trying so fucking hard to be so nonchalant and look at anything but his fine ass in those tight white shorts, he was checking you out, too. I'm telling you, Ellison, the boy's cherry and looking to lose it. Might as well be you who gets the prize, my man." 

"Don't be a shit, Benson." 

"I'm not. I just figure he's better off with you than that trainer Jacques what's his name." 

"You're losing me. What the fuck does he have to do with any of this?" 

"Let's just say the guy's got his eye on the same thing you do." 

"Fuck. He's got to be at least forty." 

"Doesn't mean he can't get it up as hard as you can. Kid's a walking cock tease. Hell, I'm not even inclined and he got my attention." 

"You're so full of bullshit. No way the kid would fall for a guy that old." 

"Then give him another choice." Before Jim could argue anymore, Brad added, "Oh, by the way, thought I'd tell you, I'm going into town tomorrow with Amy. She's got a place of her own and a few days off, so we're going to make a weekend of it. Won't be back until Sunday." Raising his hand in a dismissive wave, he smiled. "You've got the room to yourself till then, buddy. Don't blow it." Then he laughed out loud with a knowing smirk. "Or better yet, let the kid blow it and have a good time." 

"You're a dirty-minded asshole." 

Brad stood up and scooted the chair back under the desk. "I'm going down to get a beer. Want one?" 

"I'll pass." As his friend touched the door knob, Jim called out. "Brad?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks." 

Grinning, Brad saluted before he opened the door. "Hey, save my ass again, Ellison, and you can screw me." 

* * *

"Where's your friend?" 

Jim turned to see two deep blue eyes trained in his direction. "Excuse me?" 

"Your friend. He usually works out with you." 

"Brad met Amy, so I'm on my own for the rest of the weekend." 

The boy smiled, his full lips beautiful as he folded another wet towel. "Yeah, Amy's sweet. He's lucky." 

Jim sat down on the locker room bench, imagining just how lucky Brad would be, and reached for his clean white socks. "So, what's your name?" 

"Blair. Blair Sandburg." 

"I'm Jim Ellison. Working here for the summer?" 

"Actually it's just for a few weeks. My mom knows the owner and he lets me make a little extra cash sometimes. I'm going on an expedition next month. It's going to be awesome." 

As Jim pulled on his shoe, he winced and grabbed his left leg. "Shit." 

"What's wrong, man?" 

His words came out short and breathy. "I'm fine. Must have pulled a muscle." 

Nodding, but not completely satisfied, Blair stacked the towels and touched his leg in concern. "You sure? We've got a staff doctor to look at it." 

Electric heat pulsed up his groin as he pulled away, fighting the nagging cock already pushing at his zipper. "Don't. It's nothing to worry about. It's an old injury. Comes and goes. It'll be fine in a minute." 

"Sure. Okay." Reluctantly, Blair stood and picked up the towels. "Guess I should go. Nice to meet you." 

Before he could stop himself, Jim asked, "You want to grab some lunch?" 

"Lunch?" 

"Yeah, you get a lunch break, right?" 

"Sure." 

"So, have it with me. I want to hear about that expedition you were talking about. I'm in room 352. I'll order something for the two of us." 

The young man hesitated, but then nodded. "Sure. I'll be off at one." 

"Anything in particular you want to eat?" 

"I'll take care of it." 

"I can do it. I'll order room service." 

Blair laughed. "Hey, man, I _am_ room service." 

As he walked away, Jim closed his eyes and wondered what the hell he was thinking. Then he imagined Blair lying naked on his bed, his legs spread and his arms reaching out, his fuckable lips wet and inviting, and Jim answered his own question. 

* * *

Rummaging through his friend's pack, Jim shook his head as he pulled out a dented can of mushrooms, a raggedy ball of string, and a half-eaten box of Cracker Jacks along with two well-used skin magazines and handful of empty condom wrappers. "Jesus, Benson. What a pig." He wrinkled his nose and dumped them back into the bag with disgust and disappointment. 

Selfish bastard. He needed a condom. Not that he was planning anything, but just in case. 

Yeah, right. 

Jim snorted at his own pathetic desperation and sagged down on the bed. Scooting back on the mattress, he used the pillows to prop himself up. As he pulled up his knees, he put his hands behind his head and thought about calling downstairs to cancel. Better yet, he could check out and leave before this whole mess got out of hand. He could stop the mistake before it happened, meet Benson back at the base like nothing had changed between them. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths to calm his frantic thoughts and bring himself back to reason. Why did he have to lose it now? Why did he want a boy so much younger? 

Being so careful played a necessary part of his life, and lord knew he practiced self-control like crazy. Secret desires pushed deep inside stayed pretty much buried and in check. He rarely dreamed of high school days and Cody anymore. So, why now? And why Blair? 

God, he was fucking beautiful. That's why. Big mystery solved. 

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Who is it?" 

"Room service." 

Smiling at the teasing tone, Jim reluctantly stood up and let him in. Dressed in his summer uniform, Blair grinned and moved passed him pushing a cart filled with covered dishes. Closing and locking the door behind him, he noted the tight stretch of white cloth along the slim backside. He could see the lines of the briefs and the dip of the seam just in the right place, right between the cheeks that so enticed him. His whole body tingled in anticipation. Clenching his jaw, he crossed his arms around his chest. He willed his cock to behave and kept his voice even. "Looks good." 

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I checked over the last couple of menus. You're really into steak and burgers, huh?" 

"Isn't everybody?" 

Blair moved over to the window to set up the meal. "It's really better to eat light, more fruits and salads. My mom's a vegetarian, but I like meat myself, too, so I understand the temptation to indulge in the flesh, you know?" He lifted the lid to the dishes and displayed the Fillet Mignon with baked potatoes and salad. "I made them medium, so I hope that's okay." 

"You made them?" 

"Sure. Willie doesn't mind." 

"Willie?" 

"He's the chef. He let's me cook whatever I want." Leaning in, Blair winked. "I think he likes me. Sweet guy, but not my type." 

Before Jim could respond, Blair moved a napkin and revealed the beer underneath and handed it over. "I'm underage, so I'm not supposed to serve alcohol, but I noticed you like this brand." 

Taking the bottle, Jim studied the familiar label as he popped the top. "Thanks." He took a long swallow, the taste cold and deliciously warming as it teased his belly. Muscles tight, he needed to relax, to fight off the impulse to grab the boy and kiss him right there. 

While he sipped, Blair efficiently prepared and spread the table, even putting a rose in the middle. Satisfied with the display, he turned to Jim. "You hungry?" 

"Sure." As they both sat down, Jim noted Blair's anxious movements as he fiddled with the silverware. "This looks great. Thanks." 

"It's no big deal." 

"It's nice though. So, tell me about the expedition you mentioned. What's that about?" 

Blair put down his fork, his face even more animated. "Man, I'm so excited." 

"I can see that." 

Flushing, Blair laughed. "Yeah, well, I won this special scholarship to go on a trip to China. We're going to be there the whole summer. You're talking some incredible culture, man. Dr. Taylor says we should be able to see one tribe and village that's been around almost unchanged for over three thousand years. Plus, it gets me a foot in at the university for the fall. I'll already have some hours in before the semester begins." 

"University?" 

"Yeah, Rainier. In Cascade. Ever heard of it?" 

A chill washed his skin as Jim put down his fork and sat back. "Yeah, I've heard of it." 

Puzzled, Blair frowned. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Come on, man. What is it?" 

"I grew up in Cascade. I haven't been there for a long time." And he didn't want to think about it, didn't want to deal with the ghosts right now. 

Nodding, Blair sat back and didn't press him. He buttered a roll as he spoke, his voice almost too rich and deep for someone so young. "I couldn't say what town I came from. Mom and I have moved around for as far back as I can remember." 

"Do you like that?" 

"Sure, it's okay. I like to meet all kinds of different people. That's why I want to be an anthropologist." He ate the bread slowly, the butter slicking his lips, a crumb falling as he chewed. Jim cleared his throat and concentrated on eating some of his potato, shifting in his chair to get comfortable. "What about you, Jim? Do you like being a soldier?" 

"It's okay. I'm good at it." 

"Is that important to you? To be good at what you do?" 

Jim paused, considered the unusual question, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is." Blair smiled and reached for his iced tea. "What about you, Chief? Aren't you a little young to be going to college?" 

"Chief?" 

"You mind? It suits you." 

His voice more husky, Blair's pupils dilated with pleasure, his eyes never leaving Jim's while he answered. "No, I don't mind." 

"So, what about the age thing?" 

"I wondered when you were going to ask that." 

"Oh, yeah?" 

"Yeah. I'm sixteen, Jim. Old enough to go to school and live on my own. In some countries, I'd already be married and supporting a wife and kids." 

Amused by the almost defiant tone, Jim asked, "You planning on doing that in this country anytime soon?" 

"Not if I can help it. The point is, I'm old enough to do what I want." 

"The law doesn't see it that way. You're not a legal adult until you're eighteen." 

"The law sucks sometimes. Besides, I pretty much do what I want anyway." He didn't look away as he spoke, his eyes focused on Jim, his invitation clear. 

The world went quiet around him as he focused on the sinking blue of those eyes, those full lips as they called only to him. "And what is it you want from me, Blair?" 

"Friendship." 

"Friendship?" 

"Yeah, I want to get to know you." He stood up and stepped closer to put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Look, tell me now if I'm reading this all wrong so I don't make a complete ass out of myself, but I get the feeling there's something between us." 

Reluctantly, Jim took Blair's hand, the heat against his skin charging pressure through his gut. "You're not reading it wrong." 

"Thank god." Relieved, Blair sighed and tugged at Jim's hand. "Come on, man. I really want to do this." 

Stunned at the directness, Jim followed the young man to the bed. Blair sat on the edge and stared up at him. "You've got a great body, Jim. Let me see it." 

"You're sure about this?" 

Smiling suggestively, Blair leaned back on his elbows and motioned his head toward his own crotch, the bulge obvious. "I've been hard ever since I saw you when you checked in. Yeah, man, I'm serious." 

"But you don't even know me." 

"I go by my instincts. You want this as much as I do and you're not going to hurt me." 

"You don't know that." 

Tilting his head, Blair's voice softened. "Don't be scared, Jim. It's okay. If you don't want to do it, we can just make out a little bit. That's cool, too." 

"I'm not afraid." 

"Then prove it." 

Fighting down his own panic, Jim swallowed hard and then stripped off his T-shirt and toed off his shoes. He unzipped and rolled down his jeans so that he stood there in his boxers, his body hard all over. 

"Oh, man, you're buff." 

"Thanks, but I'm feeling a little exposed here. Want to join me or just watch?" 

"I thought you might want to do it for me." The honey call of his voice brought Jim to stand between Blair's legs. He peeled off the white golf shirt, his long dark curls pouring down free on bare shoulders. A soft spray of chest hair covered his nipples, the round nubs suddenly stiff and eager. The younger man lifted his hips and Jim yanked off both the shorts and the briefs in one pull. A glistening cock jutted out from the bed of brown curls covering the balls beneath it. Just seeing it made Jim shudder, his skin flushed with desire, his groin tingling. 

Naked, Blair lay back and held out his hand. "Come on, man. I won't bite unless you want me to." 

Jim slipped off his boxers and then took the boy's hand, his mind reeling with the buzz of disbelief. Kneeling between Blair's thighs, he took his hand and then stretched out over him, their hard cocks lined up. A hand cupped his cheek as Blair whispered, "You're so beautiful, man, and you don't even know it." 

Unable to speak, Jim licked the side of Blair's neck, the salty rush like candy to a starving man. He found ready lips eager to meet his, tongues going at it, winding and pushing, thrusting as a hand slid down and wrapped his cock. Blair captured his moans, the air distant and drawn away from his lungs as he thrust to the rhythm controlled by the younger hand. His head reared back as he gasped, but Blair released him and followed. His lover rolled him on his back, climbing up and straddling him as he rubbed his ass across Jim's shaft, rocking and keeping constant contact. Strong hands stroked his chest while a mouth ravaged his nipples, his neck, and all over his face. Stubble burned his skin, the sensitive flesh rarely touched much less adored by masculine kisses. 

His whole body swelled with pleasure, the arousal whipping through him, the storm controlling every sinew, every nerve sizzling with stimulation. Bucking up, Blair pushed him down, the younger man's body compact, but powerful. 

The world cracked around him, shattering all thoughts as he shook with coming. Bright lights settled like filmy gold all over his skin, his raised thighs shaking and suddenly too weak to do anything but collapse. 

His young lover kissed him again, sucking his tongue into his own mouth, holding it there and then pulling away to rise up. Both Blair's hands cupped his face and he smiled above him with bruised and swollen lips, his wild curls a shaded halo. Still panting for air, Jim groaned in pleased amazement as Blair's ass settled against his dazed cock and wiggled. "Oh, man. Very cool. That felt great." 

"Felt good from here, too." 

Smiling, Blair relaxed and settled over his torso, his knees between Jim's as the older man held him. His head rested against Jim's chest over his heart while his hair tickled his sweaty skin. "Hope I didn't hurt your leg." 

"My leg?" 

"Yeah. I saw the scar. You got shot, huh?" 

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." 

"It didn't hurt?" 

Jim hugged him tighter and laughed as he kissed the top of his head. "I didn't even remember I had a leg, Chief." 

"Way to go, Jim." 

After a few quiet moments, his heartbeat more settled, Jim whispered, "Thanks, Blair. You're beautiful." 

"You're welcome." He paused and then shifted to roll over and snuggle into Jim's side. After a few moments, he spoke in a hush. "I've always dreamed it would be like this." 

"Dreamed?" 

"Yeah. I've never done this with a guy before." 

Jim frowned, but didn't pull away as he asked, "But you have done it with someone before, right?" 

"With a girl at school, Suzie, and, of course, Amy." 

"Amy? Brad's Amy?" 

"Yeah. She's a great lady." 

"So people say." 

Blair lifted his head and stared, his face no longer happy. "What do you mean by that?" 

"Nothing. It's just that she's a lot older than you." 

"So? You are, too. What's the difference?" 

Suddenly ashamed, Jim cupped Blair's face. "I'm sorry. I'm being an ass. You're right." 

Nodding, his lover accepted the apology and kissed him briefly before lying back down in his arms. "I didn't mean to snap, man. It's just that Amy's a really nice person. People call her a slut sometimes because she falls in love so much. I figure, hey, I'm a slut, too, because I do the same thing." 

Jim stiffened at the words. "You're not a slut, Chief." 

"No, but I worked it pretty hard this weekend. I wanted you, Jim. I've never wanted anybody so badly before." Cuddling in closer, he confessed. "I've jerked off about a hundred times since I first saw you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Oh, yeah. I can't explain it, but I swear if you hadn't given in, I would've hurt myself." 

Jim laughed at the impassioned words and squeezed his lover, their naked flesh pressed together, the sweat cooling slowly under the tiny currents of humid air. "I don't want that to ever happen, Chief." 

"It won't, man. Not now." He sighed and relaxed, his eyes closed, his face peaceful. The words floated up, simple and true. "No matter what happens, we'll always have this." 

As his lover drifted off, Jim studied the man in his arms. Both alarmed and relieved, he realized his life changed without a warning. His world filled with Blair Sandburg gave him a spiritual push he didn't quite fathom, but that ousted the despair that often mired and darkened his thinking. He wanted this boy, and while reason called him crazy, his heart cheered and shouted hurrah, finally. 

*****The End 

* * *

End Room Service by Grey: Grey853@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
